


Let Me Take Flight

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Life Outside the Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Tired of being the only one at the firehouse without someone to go home to, Buck decides to find himself a new hobby so he can make new friends and stop himself just stewing in his apartment when the rest of the 118 are busy. Beginners’ Russian classes turn out to be just what he needed.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2020, 9-1-1 Tales





	Let Me Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/gifts).



> My gift for Whis for the 911 Server Exchange. This is a bit different from what I normally write, but I think it meets a couple of your requests so hopefully you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Translations in the end notes.

“Привет!1” Buck dropped into the empty seat next to Marianne, one of the people he’d ended up gravitating towards on the first day of class, giving her a warm smile.

After everything with Red and then Abby returning, and realising that he was the only one at the 118 who didn’t have someone or something outside of work, he’d decided that he needed a new hobby. One that would get him out of his apartment and let him meet new people. He’d had a look online at the different classes and stuff offered in the local area, before eventually deciding on learning a language at the local college. They had evening classes for a range of languages, although Buck immediately narrowed it down to Spanish (because he already knew the basics) or Russian (just because it was something different). He ended up going for Russian, figuring if he wanted to improve his Spanish he could always just talk to Eddie and his family. So far, it’d been a good decision.

He twisted around so he could see Alex and Morgan, the other two in their little group, in the row behind too. “Как дела?2”

Their teacher encouraged them to practice speaking Russian whenever they could, even if their vocabulary didn’t go much past simple greetings yet as they were only a few weeks into the course and a big part so far had been learning how to read and write the Cyrillic alphabet.

“Я хорошо, спасибо3,” Marianne replied as she pulled out her notes and textbook.

“I was just telling these two how my D&D group is looking for new players.” Morgan didn’t even try to say the sentence in Russian, but Buck didn’t blame her. They hadn’t exactly got that far yet.

“That’s where you pretend to be elves and wizards and stuff, right?” Buck had never played it himself, but Morgan had mentioned it when the class was all introducing themselves to each other. “Like in Stranger Things?”

“I mean there’s a lot more to it than that, but yeah.” Morgan chuckled, before going on to explain the situation. “We’re starting a new game and a couple of people can’t make it anymore, so we’re opening it to new players. It’s a group for women and LGBTQ people, but that’s everyone here so y’all are welcome.”

“You already know I’m trying to meet more people, so sounds fun. Does it matter that I’ve never played before?” He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the classroom door open but seeing that it was just another student he looked back to Morgan.

“Nope. We’ll do an intro session where we’ll help you make a character and explain the basics and stuff. And if you decide it’s not for you, that’s fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“Sounds great!” Buck grinned, looking forward to trying a new activity and meeting more new people.

“It’s been a hot minute since I played but sign me up too.” Alex sat up straight in their chair as the door opened again.

“Marianne?” Morgan asked. “How about you?”

Glancing over his shoulder again, Buck spotted that the teacher had arrived, so he turned to face the front and flipped open his notebook.

“I’m way too busy, but thanks for the offer.” Marianne shot Morgan a smile before turning her attention to the teacher as well.

“I’ll message y’all the details,” Morgan said, just before the teacher finished setting up.

“Добрый вечер, класс!4” The teacher called out, drawing everyone’s attention, and officially starting the class.

*

Between Buck’s shift pattern, the others’ own work schedules, and of course, Russian class, it was almost two weeks later by the time they all had an evening free for the intro session.

Closing the maps app, Buck shoved his phone into his pocket and pushed open the door to the board game shop that was where’d they agreed to meet. Morgan had said that usually the group played at one of their houses, but for this first session with new people they’d all agreed to meet in a public place to make it less stressful. The fact that the shop also sold really good coffee and cake was a bonus. Glancing around, Buck almost immediately spotted Alex’s bright purple pixie cut, so he beelined for them, winding his way around a couple of other tables to reach theirs. Morgan and another woman Buck didn’t recognise were sat with Alex, already deep in conversation, although they all looked up when Buck reached them.

“Glad you could make it!” Morgan grinned and waved at the empty chairs around the table. “Take a seat.”

“Hey Morgan, hey Alex!” Buck grinned back, before taking a seat next to Alex.

Looking across at the other woman, he gave her a friendly smile. “I take it you’re Shauna?”

“Yep. And you’re Buck?” Shauna replied, flicking her braids back over her shoulder.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

They were distracted from the conversation there by the arrival of their last member.

Naseem dropped into the seat on the other side of Buck and flashed a smile at the group. “Hi everyone, I hope you’ve not been waiting too long for me.”

“Nah, you’re good.” Morgan replied, before going round the table quickly to introduce everyone.

They’d all been in a group chat for arranging this meeting so had all already talked, but this was the first time Buck and Alex were meeting Shauna and Naseem in person. And because Naseem’s icon was a cat wearing sunglasses, this was Buck’s first time seeing how good looking he was. _Damn._ Buck restrained himself to just a ‘hey’ and a handshake, before gesturing in the direction of the menu above the counter.

“So, what cake do you recommend?”

*

A few weeks later, Buck was helping Hen do inventory in the ambulance, going through the checklist while she counted how much of each item was left.

“Twelve,” She reported, and then while Buck was still jotting that down, she commented, “You’ve seemed a lot happier recently.”

Buck let the clipboard dangle and making sure to get the pronunciation right, told her, “Я изучаю русский язык.5”

Hen just looked at him blankly, clearly not expecting that, so he added, “I’ve been doing Russian evening classes.”

“Ahh. Interesting. Any reason?” Hen put the box back on the shelf, but didn’t immediately pick up the next one, keeping her attention on Buck for the moment.

“I decided I needed to get a new hobby, so I had a look what classes were on at the local college, and Russian seemed fun.” Buck shrugged and shot her a quick smile. “And then one of my friends from class invited me to play D&D with her group so I’m giving that a go too.”

“Nerd.” Hen was grinning, making it clear that it was just their usual friendly teasing, so Buck just flipped her off.

“I’m just really enjoying having friends outside the firehouse,” He admitted. “I love you all, but…”

“No, I get it.” Hen reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “It’s important to have other people. And I’m glad for you.”

“Thanks, Hen.” Buck gave her a small smile, happier than he’d expected to be at one of his unofficial family having noticed that he _was_ doing better.

“And speaking of, how’s my favourite person doing?” He asked, biting back a grin.

“Aww, thanks Buckaroo,” Hen said happily as she pulled out the next box of supplies.

“Clearly I was talking about Karen,” Buck retorted, allowing his grin to widen now he’d delivered the punchline of the joke.

Hen snorted and threw a bandage at him. Buck caught it easily, before tossing it back in the box, sticking his tongue out at her.

“I guess I can’t fault your taste, seeing as she’s my favourite person too.” Hen laughed, expression turning fond at the mention of her wife. “She’s doing great. Nia’s settled in and Karen’s job has stabilised again, so she’s in a good place. We both are.”

She paused to count the bandages. “Five. We need more of this size.”

“Noted.” Buck jotted the quantity and that they needed more on the checklist, before going back to their conversation. “I’m happy for you too.”

*

“Marianne!” Buck called out as he spotted his friend enter the bar, waving to make it easy for her to spot their group.

“Hey everyone,” She greeted once she’d wound her way through the crowd to their table.

There was a chorus of various greetings as she gestured at Buck to move up in the booth so she could fit on the end. Buck moved closer to Naseem, ignoring the curl of warmth in his gut as their thighs touched in favour of introducing those in the group who hadn’t met before.

“Marianne, Shauna, Naseem.” He pointed at each of them in turn, before leaning back so Marianne and Naseem could shake hands.

This was the first time all of his friends from Russian class and D&D were hanging out together, mainly due to Marianne’s hectic schedule (sometimes Buck was surprised she even managed to find time for class), but he was glad it was finally happening. He and Alex had quickly befriended Shauna and Naseem that first session in the board game shop, and he was sure Marianne would do the same tonight. There was a reason she was in their social group in class after all. Thinking about it reminded him of his conversation with Hen the other week, which in turn made him think about how much he really did feel like he was in a better place nowadays. Taking up a new hobby definitely had been one of the best decisions he’d made recently.

“Save any cats from trees today?” Naseem asked when Morgan and Marianne headed up to the bar to get a round of drinks in, giving Buck that little smirk he did that made Buck’s heart beat faster.

“Oh, one or two,” Buck replied, with a grin. “It was a slow day.”

The joke had started the day they met, after Buck had shared what he did for a living, by Naseem asking if firefighters did actually ever rescue cats from trees, and since then had become their little in-joke that was shorthand for asking how work had gone.

“How about you? Fix any vending machines?” Buck’s grin grew, having heard Naseem’s rant about repair people being called engineers when they didn’t have any of the qualifications needed to be an actual engineer more than once by this point.

“Ha ha,” Naseem said drily. “I bought a chocolate bar from the one in the canteen at lunch. Does that count?”

Buck pretended to think about it for a moment. “Eh, I think it’s good enough.”

Naseem’s actual job involved something highly technical to do with designing and improving the efficiency of car engines that Buck only half understood, but he didn’t need to understand the intricacies of the role to tease his friend.

“God, I could really go for a chocolate donut.” The mention of chocolate had Buck craving donuts, or specifically a peanut butter chocolate one from a shop he liked going to whenever he was near the pier.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Naseem asked, breaking Buck from his contemplation of donuts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, in the morning I am.”

“What do you say to donuts and a walk on the beach? My treat.” Naseem was jiggling his leg, and while it wasn’t audible over the noise in the bar, Buck could feel it seeing as he was pressed against the other man.

Naseem was nervous. He was nervous about asking Buck to hang out, and he’d lowered his voice just enough that only Buck would hear him, therefore…

“Like a date?” Buck clarified, not at all trying to hide the smile that appeared on his face at the idea.

“Exactly like a date.” Naseem looked relieved at Buck’s expression, clearly able to tell that Buck was into it.

“I’d love to.” Buck grinned, leaning in so he could nudge their shoulders together.

“What are you two conspiring about?” Alex asked, turning away from where they’d been talking to Shauna to eye Buck and Naseem.

Buck caught Naseem’s eye and smirked, before looking at Alex. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Okay, now I’m worried.” Shauna laughed and then glanced over her shoulder towards the bar.

Morgan and Marianne must have got to the bar at the right time, because they’d been served and were just figuring out the best way of carrying six drinks between the two of them. Buck was about to jump up to go help them, but they worked it out and started back towards the table.

“Here we go!” Morgan announced as the two women set everyone’s drinks down and passed them out.

Once everyone had a drink in hand, Buck raised his pint glass. “Cheers!”

He got a round of “Будем здоровы!6” and “Cheers!” in return, from those who knew basic Russian and those that didn’t, respectively. They all clinked their glasses together and then took a drink, the conversation firmly derailed from Buck and Naseem’s ‘conspiring’. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about the date, but more that he’d like the chance to actually go on it before the rest of their friends found out, and from the way Naseem had relaxed against him, Naseem agreed.

A while later, Morgan pulled out her phone to take a photo, ordering everyone to squash together even further so they could fit in the shot. It took a few attempts and lots of laughter, but eventually she got one she was satisfied with and sent it to both group chats. Buck felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he retrieved it and pulled up the photo, angling the screen so Naseem could see it too. The six of them were clearly having a great time, and Buck made a mental note to get it printed so he could stick it up on his fridge or frame it.

Sat in a bar surrounded by friends, and with a date planned for the next day, Buck felt happier than he had in a long time. In fact, he felt like he was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  1\. Hi!  
> 2\. How are you doing?  
> 3\. I'm good, thank you.  
> 4\. Good evening, class!  
> 5\. I'm studying Russian.  
> 6\. To our health! i.e. Cheers!


End file.
